monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Weapon: Gauntlets
A new Weapon type,Gauntlets. You could have Claws, or spikes or just plain fists which you box, wrestle and guard with. Theyd have a low range, and Really weak block, but would be the most manoeuverable. you could have a grapple attack too, which you charge like a GS. at full charge, you dive at you target and hold on while punching. you could, say, grab a rathian around the neck and she'd try to shake you off while your companions attack. It would be like pindown, but backwards. You'd hit buttons to extend the bottom bar, and as the monster bucks, it decreases. Depending on the monsters size, you could finish with a throw (think ryu) Or a knock down, then your partners will also have a chance for some hits. You'd also have different puches, Jabs, Hooks, uppercuts, maybe a big wind up punch too. it would be impact damage, of course, and there would be no sharpening. Co-op moves could also be possible, like tossing a GS user while they charge, for an airial strike. There would be small varieties of gauntlets, and they are difficult to forge. but hey, Rathalos Gauntlets. Can you say 'Falcon Pauwnch?' 21:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Leopold: HR 46 ID AP41JP 'FALCON APPROVAL! '-Ifrit As a theoretical weapon I really like the sound of this, but the physical range would be a little troublesome, think of some of the monsters you would fight, Some plesioths are so big that they can barely be hit with greatswords and longswords. Aside from this little point i would really love to see this idea picked up on XD something about diving onto a tigrex's neck and slamming fists into its ears till it stops moving sounds like a great deal of fun to do multiplayer.Rathalos Samurai Zaka 10:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) due to vertical attack limitationsperhaps you could launch int to air with an uppercut. not very high obviously but high enough SHOYRUKEN!!! This sounds too overpowered... I may not like it because of a deep personal grudge though... I just have to ask... you didn't get this from MY gauntlets idea here, did you? I still think it's overpowered. Han72 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Two little words: Falcon Punch. First off this is a great idea, dont get me wrong. But It is way to over powered. It would make more sense for it to be a low damage rate like the SnS but a lot faster than the SnS. Then this could possibly flourish into quite a nice weapon class. Maybe you should edit it by making the damage calculations more believable. Like, say, 200 damage per hit? but make it able to attack like 6 times in a row or something. Just throwing some ideas out about it. - Lycanis but,throwing a hunter with gs? is the hunter strong enough to do that? @^ If a hunter can swing around a Greatsword he can throw another hunter, and it would only be the hunter being thrown that would have to worry about his/her weapon. Btw, nice idea! rikimaru 03:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC)